comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Horse Comics: Usagi Yojimbo
Usagi grew up in a small village in the Northern Province. Usagi's father, Magistrate Miyamoto, was the head of the village. Very little is told of Usagi's life before he leaves for training. Cross-over with TMNT As an ally of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Usagi has had cross-overs with them in animation as well as in comics. Usagi appeared twice in the original 1987 TMNT television animation Season 3, Episode 32: "Usagi Yojimbo" and Episode 34: "Usagi Come Home". Although in these episodes, they incorrectly state his name as Usagi Yojimbo, not Miyamoto Usagi. Usagi has also appeared in the third TMNT series that began in 2003, voiced by Jason Griffith. He appeared with Gen in the Big Brawl story line, Season 2 Episodes 23, 24, 25, & 26. He and Gen make an appearance in the "Christmas Aliens" Season 3, Episode 11. There is a two part story arc called "The Real World" Season 3 Episodes 22 & 23. In part one, the turtles visit Usagi's world, and have an adventure with other characters, including Gen, Tomoe, Noriyuki, and Lord Hebi. Usagi and Gen along with Lord Hebi, and an assassin from Usagi's world named Kojima return for adventures in Season 4, Episode 13: "Samurai Tourist". Finally Gen and Usagi couldn't miss April and Casey's wedding in, Season 7 Episode 11 "Wedding Bells and Bytes", the very last episode of the show. There is a new TMNT show planed, and it is likely Usagi will continue his supporting role. There was a pilot made for a Space Usagi series but it was never picked up. Space Usagi Space Usagi is a space opera spinoff of Usagi Yojimbo written and illustrated by Stan Sakai. The series features characters similar to those in the original series, including a descendant of Miyamoto Usagi, but set in a futuristic setting that also emulated Feudal Japan in political and stylistic ways. Three miniseries of three issues each and two short stories featuring the characters were produced. The first two miniseries, "Death and Honor" and "White Star Rising", were published by Mirage Comics from 1992 to 1994, and the third, "Warrior" was published by Dark Horse Comics in 1996 (the third Space Usagi miniseries was the first work by Stan Sakai to be published by Dark Horse Comics). In addition, the short story "Under The Same Sky" was printed in Usagi Yojimbo Color Special No. 3 in September 1992, and the short story "Hare Today, Gone Tomorrow was published as a backup story in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles No. 47. All Space Usagi material produced to date is available in a single trade paperback volume from Dark Horse Comics. Sakai has announced tentative plans to produce a fourth Space Usagi miniseries, but nothing has been officially announced yet. A Space Usagi animated series was planned during the early 1990s, but the failure of Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars discouraged further development. Space Usagi was one of the action figures produced under the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles line. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Cartoons Category:Comic Book Pilots Category:Dark Horse Comics Category:Mirage Comics Category:Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles Category:TMNT Category:Usagi Yojimbo Category:Space Usagi